


We're Building Our Home

by Pastel_Frappe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Best Friends, F/M, Gay Parents, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Frappe/pseuds/Pastel_Frappe
Summary: Jakson wasn't alright, he knew it, and everyone in his group home sure as hell knew it. He was quiet and awkward, during meetings he tried not to get his hopes up, he knew that all of his potential placements didn't want a broken twelve year old. So how did he get placed in a home with such amazing parents? He knew they were good people, but they were to good, to good for him weren't they?





	1. Chapter 1

Jakson couldn't ignore the whispered taunts from the other children. He knew they were all excitedly bickering over the couple arriving for the placement meeting.

There were four kids separately meeting with the couple, Jakson being one. All anyone knew about the married two was that they were in there early twenties, their names were Masee and Aaron, and they're looking for a child between the ages of eleven and thirteen which was highly irregular. 

Jakson hated placement meetings, especially first meetings, certain kids would meet with a couple and talk about themselves. Still when they agreed to a second meeting with him they'd never show another ounce of interest towards him, and if he'd ask about a third meeting they'd say "we'll think about it" but everyone knew that was a nice way to say that they don't want you.

He knew that they only wanted interesting kids the ones with talents or that had personality, so many kids, so many different things about them, but he had nothing. All he wanted was for it to be over, his official meeting with the couple wasn't set all he knew was that he would need to be in the hall by ten. It was just past making him aware that he would soon need to go into the office like room and talk to strangers who didn't want him. 

He volunteered to help tidy the cafeteria like dining room, he walked down each empty row grabbing foam plates and plastic cutlery from each spot dropping it into a black industrial trashcan. He was trying to avoid the younger kids playing under the tables, ruffling the plastic table cloths, when he saw Noelle, a matron at the children's home, approaching him, "hey Jakson," she said waving slightly.

The children quickly scrambled out of the room, not wanting to be victims to Noelle wrath. Jakson giggled as they fled screaming apologies.

Now Noelle wasn't a scary old lady like movies he would see on the common rooms television. She was a tall redheaded woman in her late twenties, her eyes were a light shade of brown, and she had freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. He liked her most out of the matrons, she was sweet and often let him sit aside in group activities. Yet most of the children feared her due to her short temper, she's the only reason children weren't constantly bugging him.

He waved nervously continuing to clean the messy tables. She frowned "your meeting starts any minute you should be in the hallway near the office with the other children." 

He shrugged, "there's no need to go I know they won't want me, I'm tired of being rejected..." He said as continued his tidying. She put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving. 

"I know it's hard being the one who doesn't get picked but I really think you should go today, this couple has really seemed to take a liking to you in particular," she beamed. He wanted to protest and say she didn't know how it felt, but it would be a lie. She also attended the very group home he was currently staying in. Noelle constantly lectured him on how fortunate he was to even get meetings as she stopped being interviewed when she was around nine.

Jakson frowned he had been in the center since he was eight, meaning for four years he had been through many many interviews. Everytime he was going into an interview Noelle said the same thing, today was no different. He knew she was just trying to get him to meet the parents, but it didn't make the rejection any less painful.

He looked up at her, "you always say that and they never want me, I'm to weird for them..." She crouched down then used the tips of her fingers to brush his hair from his eyes. 

"Ok, you caught me, but I want you to understand you're not weird and you have the same chance as any one else. Please just try," tears threatened to fall from his eyes, he looked at his hands, he never knew why he looked at his hands when he was about to cry, but he always did.

He rubbed the tears from his eyes, he wasn't going to cry over this it was dumb. He knew he wasn't going to get picked but it still upset him. So many of those children had never had a proper home, and in a way neither had he. Still he was the least deserving, and the least entitled to cry over it.

You can't cry, your life has been great so far...

He just nodded, and followed Noelle to the "waiting hall" where he stood behind a boy a few months younger who was excitedly bouncing. Noelle stayed beside him, she always did, they both knew he couldn't do the simplest of things such as introduce himself, or even say hi for that matter. He patiently waited as a girl with long brown hair stepped out, the matron by the door showed the boy before him in, he happily scurried in the door shutting behind him. 

Jakson expected the meeting to last around twenty minutes so he was surprised when the boy raged out. The matron by the door rushed after him, they stopped part way in the hall. Jakson had no clue who was behind the door, no one ever did, it was a way to let them fully meet them then and there.

He felt his heart begin to race, who could be behind that door that could make that child so angry so fast. Noelle nudged him forward, he nervously opened the door to see two men at the table across from him. 

The issue was revealed, making Jakson slightly angry with the boy, how could he be so rude and reject them, reject a chance to get a family without even talking to them. 

He looked at them, one had light brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes hidden under his large glasses.

While the other was slightly darker, had dark brown nearly Black hair and dark brown eyes. 

He let Noelle lead him to the chair, he played with his fingers trying to avoid eye contact. He always did this, no matter who he met, he knew he had no chance with them. They looked happy and ready to adopt a new important member of their family, not him.

Noelle smiled,"say hi!" She said happily. He gave a small wave, looking up slightly, "h-hi," he managed to stutter out, Noelle lit up as he spoke.

The blue eyed man grinned widely.

"Hi there!"

"What's your name?"

Jackson frowned, wanted to tell them he really did, they seemed so nice. It wasn't often that someone would talk to him like a normal twelve year old boy, and the man did. He didn't give him the baby voice, or the pity look, he said hi as you normally would.

He looked to Noelle for help, "Go on," he swallowed trying to form the words he wanted to say. Noelle gestured to the men across from him, but he just couldn't get the words out. He shook his head and hoped Noelle would tell them.

She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, she gestured them again. He shook his head, she looked at the men, "he's not much of a "people person" he really doesn't care for meeting new people," noelle explained.

Jakson just sat nervously, he was surprised when-

"That's ok! We'll introduce ourselves first! Will that help?" Jakson was shocked no one ever tried to make him feel comfortable in the situation. He sat for a moment before cautiously nodding. The blue eyed man smiled, "ok well I'm Masee!"

Masee looked at his -assumable- husband expectingly. He then cleared his throat as if that would be the all mighty solution. But- 

"Oh yes my bad I'm listening, Im Aaron!" He said smiling possibly wider than his husband. They looked so young but yet so mature and ready for a child.

Jakson took a deep breath planning the words he needed to say, "I-im um jakson..." He shrunk down, he shouldn't have said anything, he never did so why was this time different. He faced Noelle, who looked at him awestruck, as if he just recited Shakespeare.

"There ya go Hun!" She whispered to the nervous boy. He swallowed looking up at them, he wanted to hide, lock himself away, but he couldn't he was stuck here.

Noelle cleared her throat, "How about you draw something?" Jakson shrugged, but obliged anyway. It was better to just agree, and finish the meeting quickly.

Noelle pulled down a few sheets of paper, then some pencils and map colors, and sat them before the young boy. It was obvious Noelle was about to leave, so Jakson grabbed her sleeve. 

"Relax, I'll be right outside the door just holler if you need me." She said with a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath before releasing her, he then awkwardly turned back to Masee and Aaron. 

Jakson decided it was best to begin drawing, maybe they would get bored and leave. He began to draw a person, intriguing Masee, causing him to get up and sit at the right side of the table with Jakson.

The child felt his stomach clench as Masee's eyes fell to the drawing. After a few seconds of silence, despite the pencil to the paper, Masee spoke up-

"Thats really good!" Jakson looked up with wide eyes, no one ever complimented his art, not even Noelle.

He smiled before turning back to his drawing. The three of them talked about many things as he drew, Jakson wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon enough he had completed the, now, fully colored peice. 

He felt reality begin to seep through the cracks of his mind, making him aware of Aaron who was now by his side. Masee seemed as if he had never taken his eyes off of Jakson as he drew.

Jakson smiled as he signed his name handing it to Masee, the man smiled softly as he silently admired the boys work. He then passed it over Jakson's head to Aaron, who gladly took the picture grinning as he examined the many aspects of the drawing. 

After a few minutes Aaron gave it back to Jakson, who simply gave it back. 

"Keep it, I have no need for it..." He mumbled, Masee gladly took it from Aaron, then folded it up and put it in his wallet. Jakson smiled, he never wanted this meeting to end-

But alas, all good things must come to an end, Noelle cracked the door slightly. "Jakson it's time for lunch, how about you say good bye." He frowned.

"Bye..." He looked at his feet as he left, "Hey Jakson?!" Aaron called.

"Hmm?" Jakson hummed whipping his head back. 

"Would you like us to come back?" The child's eyes widened, were they being serious?!

He stood silently for a moment, "YES!" He choked out, the outburst shocked every one even him self, causing a hand to fly over his mouth.

"I-I mean if you want to..." Aaron chuckled, then nodded still smiling.

"We would love to come back," Masee beamed. Jakson swallowed away the dryness in his throat, then slowly strolled through the door.

•|______|•

Jakson was heading to his bedroom when, to no surprise, Noelle approached him. "How did it go?" 

The boy gave a large grin, "Fantastic!" She punched his arm playfully, "See, I knew it was a good idea for you to go!"

He chuckled softly, "What if they don't come back?" He mumbled beginning to frown. Noelle stopped him, "Hey, they will! They've already scheduled another meeting!" 

She laughed, he looked up feeling a small smile tug at his lips. "They did?!" She ruffled his hair, "They said they would, did you ever doubt it?" 

"Well duh, I doubt everything!" She pulled him into a side hug as they began down the hallway. "You need to learn to look on the bright side! At least you're not the one taking care of kids all day!" The both broke into laughter.

Once they reached his door he decided to change his clothes and read until dinner. 

As soon as dinner finished he slithered back into the room, and finished his book, the lights were shut off so he clicked on the flash light, choosing to work on another book until he felt his eyes heavy. He decided against changing his clothes since he was already pretty comfortable.

He then put his book on the night stand then checked the time. 4 a.m?! It was that late? Well, he might as well try and get some sleep.


	2. Important announcement

Ok my guys this is a little sad but I may have to discontinue this story (I probably won't) The reason is, I'm using this story as my creative writing assignment. (To write a novel) SO IF MY CREATIVE WRITING TEACHER SEES THIS IT'S JOAN DONT ACCUSE ME OF STEALING IT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF MY CREATIVE WRITING TEACHER SEES THIS DONT @ ME FIR USING THIS I CAN'T WRITE MORE THAN ONE SERIOUS PROJECT AT A TIME!

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly sloppy and short only reaching around 2k words :(


End file.
